creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harper's Island Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the mini-series, Harper's Island. Whap Crackle Ka-Blam Bang Thwack Sploosh Thrack, Splat, Sizzle Gurgle Seep Snap Splash Gasp Sigh Trivia *The events started when John Wakefield once had a romance with Sarah Mills. **They had a child but Sarah Mills put him up for adoption which the child was taken in by the Dunn family when she had a daughter with Sheriff Charlie Mills. **This made John Wakefield go on a rampage where he murdered 6 people in 2001, Sarah Mills being one of them. **Sheriff Charlie Mills shot John Wakefield that made him fell off a cliff but the sheriff didn't found his body so he buried someone else's. **Henry Dunn is revealed to be John Wakefield's son, they met during the rampage but felt a connection, when they met again in 2002, John Wakefield informed him on everything and trained him to become a killer. **John Wakefield wanted revenge against Abby Mills, who blames her for why Sarah Mills left him, so Henry Dunn planned to marry Trish Wellington that would lead Abby Mills to return to the island. **However, Henry Dunn wanted Abby Mills to himself because of she said 16 years ago when they were kids, Abby Mills stated he hated he had to leave and wish the two of them could live forever on the island. *Throughout the series, there were several hints (possibly even in-jokes) that pointed to Henry as the killer. **In Whap, after Trish pulls away from Hunter's kiss and tells him "I'm getting married", he asks her "Are you sure?". **In Crackle, Henry tells J.D. that he wants the week to go well. We, the audience, do not realize he is referring to the killings and not the wedding. **In Ka-Blam, Henry is able to stealthily hide in Hunter Jennings closet and slip away undetected. **In Thwack, Thomas tells Trish that he does not trust Henry based on "gut instinct". **In Gurgle, Abby finds Henry covered in blood over the dying J.D. Dunn. In Snap, he explains that he was only trying to help him, however, even if the audience did not believe this, they would not be inclined to believe Henry was the killer, as killing J.D. would be justified. *Marty Dunn had a bag of $250,000 which Henry Dunn placed it in the boat, Hunter Jennings was killed, that created a subplot. **Malcolm Ross was desperate for money to support his microbrew, Sacred Turtle. **When Joel Booth tried to bury the money in woods, Malcolm Ross scared him but relieved and lowered the gun, Marty Dunn had, only to go off into his leg and bleed through his femoral artery. **After breaking down in tears, Malcolm Ross finally decides to get rid of the money and heads down to the incinerator to burn it, only to be murdered by Henry Dunn after doing it. **In a twist of irony, in Sigh, Henry Dunn stated Marty Dunn was intended to give his money to Malcolm Ross all along. *Maggie Krell's theory about locals being safe stood no ground even when she made it, as Kelly Seaver and Reverend Fain were already known to have been murdered. Ironically, the next four deaths after her were all locals. *Madison Allen is the only child character in the show. *Prior to Sheriff Charlie Mills revealing the truth, Kelly Seaver was the only person outside of the group who knew John Wakefield was still alive. **Not only John Wakefield made her death look like someone else did it, but to also keep her quiet just to be sure. *Thomas Wellington was the only character to ever piece together that something was wrong with Henry Dunn. **He even paid Trish Wellington's college ex-boyfriend, Hunter Jennings, to break up the wedding. *Richard Allen and Katherine Wellington were having a affair with each other. *Cole Harkin was a survivor of the 2001 murders and the sheriff's former deputy. During the murders, he was horrifically scarred by an explosion and went into seclusion. **While on the island, Cole Harkin design numerous traps throughout the island due to being paranoid about being attacked. ***The snares that caught Reverend Fain and Doctor Cal Vandeusen. ***The pit trap that Lucy Daramour fell into. ***A swinging log that knocked Trish E. Wellington and Thomas Wellington off their bikes. ***A swinging knife attached to a stick that hits Sheriff Charlie Mills in the leg. *The titles for each episode are onomatopoeic, based on the sound made when the victim dies. **Ben Wellington's decapitation by the boat propeller and Marty Dunn being cut in half in Whap. **Lucy Daramour burning to death in Crackle. **Hunter Jennings opening the hood of the boat and the shotgun shooting his face off in Ka-Blam. **Joel Booth accidentally shooting himself in the leg in Bang. **The headspade falling from the chandelier and going through Thomas Wellington's head in Thwack. **The harpoon pulling Richard Allen back after going through him in Sploosh. **Malcolm Ross being hit; blood splatter; and his hand touching the furnace in Thrack, Splat, Sizzle. **J.D. Dunn bleeding to death after being cut open and blood spilling out of his mouth in Gurgle. **Katherine Wellington's blood seeping from the sheets of the couch after being stabbed in the back with pruning shears in Seep. **Sheriff Charlie Mills' neck snapping from a rope in Snap. **Doctor Cal Vandeusen and Chloe Carter hitting the river in Splash. **Trish gasping for air after being stabbed in Gasp. **Henry James Dunn sighing as he dies in Sigh. *Each character is given a title based on their social status. **Abby Mills - The Good Girl. **Henry James Dunn - The Groom. **Patricia "Trish" E. Wellington - The Bride. **Chloe Carter - The Flirt. **Doctor Cal Vandeusen - The Outsider. **Jimmy Mance - The Old Flame. **Sheriff Charlie Mills - The Sheriff. **Thomas Wellington - The Father of the Bride. **J.D. Dunn - The Black Sheep. **Christopher "Sully" Sullivan - The Best Man. **Marty Dunn - The Uncle. **Hunter Jennings - The Other Man. **Shea Allen - The Maid of Honor. **Richard Allen - The Brother-in-Law. **Madison Allen - The Flower Girl. **Katherine Wellington - The Stepmother. **Danny Brooks - The College Buddy. **Malcolm Ross - The Hustler. **Joel Booth - The Nerd. **Beth Barrington - The Single Girl. **Lucy Daramour - The Socialite. **Shane Pierce - The Townie. **Kelly Seaver - The Outcast. **Nikki Bolton - The Biker Chick. **Maggie Krell - The Wedding Planner. **Doctor Ike Campbell - The Doctor. **Officer Tyra Coulter - The Rookie. **Reverend Fain - The Preacher. **Karena Fox - The Psychic. **Deputy Garrett - The Guard. **Cole Harkin - The Survivor. **Deputy Patrick Lillis - The Deputy. **Robin Matthews - The Reporter. **Sarah Mills - The Mother. **Julia Mitchell - The Original. **Officer Darryl Riggens - The State Cop. **John Wakefield - The Legend. **Ben Wellington - The Cousin. *Prior to the exposure of the real killers, people began to suspect each other due to their own background history. **Kelly Seaver's death was designed to implicate both J.D. Dunn and Shane Pierce. ***J.D. Dunn was the last person seen with her before she died. ***Shane Pierce was a tattoo artist, meaning he had the tools needed to inject red ink into her eyes, she's also his ex-girlfriend. **After Thomas Wellington's death, J.D. Dunn became an immediate suspect. ***J.D. Dunn told his brother he had one last surprise for the group before Thomas Wellington's death. ***Henry Dunn told the sheriff about his suicide attempt, and he and Marty Dunn decided to put him in a psych facility. He hated them ever since. **Before his death, Richard Allen was also one of the main suspects. ***He happened to be nearby when Trish was trapped underneath the pool cover. ***He worked for Thomas Wellington, who had completely broken him under his thumb. He secretly hated him and was plotting his revenge by humiliating him when his and Katherine Wellington's affair was made public. **After J.D. Dunn's death, Sheriff Charlie Mills was the next major suspect. ***His obsession with catching John Wakefield. ***John Wakefield told Madison Allen to lie to Abby Mills about his father taking her or her mom will "disappear" like her dad. **Before learning of Henry Dunn's identity, Jimmy Mance was being set up as John Wakefield's accomplice. ***When John Wakefield brought Jimmy Mance to the the Cannery, everyone thought he was working for him but Sheriff Charlie Mills revealed he made a deal with John to keep Jimmy alive in exchange for his own life. ***Shea and Madison Allen discovered that Sheriff Charlie Mills had a Seattle Police Department report on Jimmy. ***Henry Dunn forces Jimmy to sign a confession, however, if he doesn't, he'll kill Abby Mills. Villains/Killers Identities Tumblr luex81goG61qg84pq.jpg|John Wakefield Harpers-Island-001.jpg|Henry James Dunn Victims Identities Whap BenWellingtonWhap.jpg|Ben Wellington MartyDunnWhap.jpg|Marty Dunn Crackle FainCrackle.jpg|Reverend Fain KellySeaverCrackle.jpg|Kelly Seaver LucyDaramourCrackle.jpg|Lucy Daramour Ka-Blam HunterJenningsKa-Blam.jpg|Hunter Jennings Bang JoelBoothBang.jpg|Joel Booth Thwack ThomasWellingtonThwack.jpg|Thomas Wellington Sploosh RichardAllenSploosh.jpg|Richard Allen Thrack, Splat, Sizzle MalcolmRossThrackSplatSizzle.jpg|Malcolm Ross Gurgle GarrettGurgle.jpg|Deputy Garrett ColeHarkinGurgle.jpg|Cole Harkin JDDunnGurgle.jpg|J.D. Dunn Seep BethBarringtonSeep.jpg|Beth Barrington KatherineWellingtonSeep2.jpg|Katherine Wellington Snap DarrylRiggensSnap.jpg|Officer Darryl Riggens TyraCoulterSnap.jpg|Officer Tyra Coulter MaggieKrellSnap.jpg|Maggie Krell CharlieMillsSnap.jpg|Sheriff Charlie Mills Splash NikkiBoltonSplash.jpg|Nikki Bolton ShanePierceSplash.jpg|Shane Pierce PatrickLillisSplash.jpg|Deputy Patrick Lillis CalVandeusenSplash.jpg|Doctor Cal Vandeusen ChloeCarterSplash.jpg|Chloe Carter Gasp DannyBrooksGasp.jpg|Danny Brooks TrishWellingtonGasp.jpg|Patricia "Trish" E. Wellington Sigh SullySullivanSigh.jpg|Christopher "Sully" Sullivan JohnWakefieldSigh.jpg|John Wakefield HenryDunnSigh.jpg|Henry James Dunn Category:Death Lists Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery